Tu hija y la mía
by Shisuki27
Summary: Unos padres preocupados por el futuro de sus hijas deciden casarlas a base de mentiras. En este fic veremos a una Shizuru Mojigata y a una Natsuki tan mala como la leche cortada xD ya se que es un pesimo summary pero denle una opurtunidad u.u (ADVERTENCIA ES FUTA) golpe avisa
1. Prologo

Bueno aqui les vengo con una loca idea que se ocurrio en uno de esos momentos en los que no se tiene nada que hacer xD y pues mi imaginacion se echo a volar.

Basicamente lo iba a hacer en un one-shot pero por lo largo que creo que me quedo decidi hacerlo en dos partes, claro esto primero si es un poco corto pero es como la introduccion xD.

Y bueno ya sin mas bla bla bla les dejo con esto que es... no se me ocurrio un buen nombre (^_^U)

* * *

Tu hija y la mía

Prologo

En un bar de Tokio se encontraban dos grandes amigos tomando unas copas algo que comúnmente hacían un par de veces al mes, ambos se conocían desde la universidad en aquella época él era un atractivo joven de 19 años, jugador de baloncesto que traía a casi un 80% de las chicas del campus babeando por él y ella una inteligente y hermosa mujer que a sus cortos 18, aparte de estudiar ya trabajaba en el negocio de su familia. Satoru Fujino como el galán que era había hecho el intento de conquistar el corazón de Saeko Kuga pero se llevó una gran sorpresa que en lugar de volverlos pareja los hizo grandes amigos y compañeros de conquistas y borracheras. En aquel bar se encontraban los dos hablando de los viejos tiempos, del trabajo, entre otras cosas y entre copa y copa llegaron a un tema delicado para los dos, sus hijas.

- ¿Sacerdotisa? – decía impresionada Saeko – pero como que sacerdotisa.

- Jaaa pues era eso o monja – respondía con tristeza – así que mejor la deje ir al santuario de Ise, a entrenarse o lo que sea que hagan.

- Y ¿es definitivo?, que pasara con la universidad ¿la dejara?

- Tomo la baja temporal porque se lo pedí, pero me temo que no cambiara de parecer (u u) planea consagrar su vida

- Es por lo que ocurrió hace 7 meses

- Yo pienso que sí, pero ella insiste en que no tiene nada que ver

- Lo lamento... se lo mucho que deseas casar a tu hija y sobretodo tener nietos.

Saeko palmeaba el hombro de su amigo brindándole su apoyo por su tristeza. Hace poco más de 7 meses la joven Fujino había sido víctima de un intento de violación, había salido tarde de la empresa de su familia cuando en el estacionamiento fue agredida por un trabajador borracho, desde entonces ella decidió que no quería nada con los hombres y se dedicaría a servir como sacerdotisa.

- puff – suspiraron – mira el lado bueno Sato al menos tu hija es una buena mujer, no que la mía es peor que una plaga aunque me duela decirlo.

- Y ahora que ha hecho la pequeña Kuga (T Tu)

- No quiere sentar cabeza, se reúsa a trabajar en la empresa y es más mujeriega de lo que fuimos tu y yo juntos.

- Creo que tienes más problemas cierto.

- Y que lo digas ya intente de todo, hasta la amenace con desheredarla.

- Tuvimos mala suerte, tu hija mujeriega y la mía le tiene repulsión a los hombres. Que vamos a hacer con ellas.

Saeko abrió grande los ojos y como si un foco se hubiera prendido sobre su cabeza tomo a su amigo por los hombros.

- Ya sé lo que podemos hacer. Vamos a casarlas Shizu-chan no quiere a los hombres y mi hija no es uno, así por lo menos podrías tener un nieto y yo por mi parte le rogare a todos los dioses que mi Natsuki se enamore de ella y ya siente cabeza.

- Pero como crees que vamos a casarlas ellas jamás aceptarían y tampoco se conocen – Satoru se quedó pensando por un momento en las posibilidades – podría salir mal y que solo se lastimen.

- Bueno podemos poner algunas cláusulas. Como... – se quedó pensando – que solo sea un año y al termino decidan si se quieren quedar juntas o no, ah y por supuesto que consumen el matrimonio, si no funciona por lo menos podríamos tener un nieto – dijo alegre con una latente ilusión que contagio a su amigo por la idea.

- Pero como le aremos por como dices que es tu hija yo veo difícil que acepte y por otro lado Shizuru no estará de acuerdo, ella no quiere nada que tenga que ver con matrimonio.

- Ya pensé también en eso les diremos...

* * *

hahahaha bueno pos eso fue solo un vistazo de lo que sera el fic como dije no es muy largo un siguiente capitulo nada mas, quizas dos xD

espero que llame su atención y espero sus reviews si son muchos subo hoy mismo jeje ok no es cierto de todos modos subire, pero si espero sus reviews xD

GRACIAS POR LEERLO

Ahhh y los que no han leido Ai shiteru por ahi se los recomiendo jeje

Ja ne n.n


	2. Capítulo 1: Mentiras

hahahah creo que mi imaginacion se fue al infinito y mas aya xD segunyo solo serian dos capitulos pero se esta tornando un poquito mas largo de lo crei, asi que aqui les dejo otro fragmento, eso si creo que esta historia la saco rapido jeje estare actualizando pronto, claro si dejena muchos reviews jajaja...

ah y por cierto no se asusten recuerden que Natsuki es la mala de la historia u.u (por ahora xD)

* * *

Capítulo 1: Mentiras

En el 5to piso de un lujoso complejo de departamentos en las costas de la playa de Onjyuku de la prefectura de Chiba, una peculiar peliazul gozaba de un confortable sueño en el que tenia de almohada el vientre de una bellísima rubia y como sabana a una majestuosa morena. Nada podía arruinar ese placentero día, se habia dormido tarde celebrando con sus "amigas" la victoria del día anterior en las carreras de motos, campeona invicta por tercer año consecutivo del Moto GP en Japón. Todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas hasta que…

- NATSUKIIII

- Mmmm ¿Saeko? – decía adormecida – 5 minutos más.

- CUAL 5 MINUTOS MAS NI QUE NADA

- Pero qué diablos – se dio cuenta que no la estaba alucinando – que rayos haces aquí y como entraste a mi departamento – se levantó de golpe.

- Como que, que rayos hago aquí soy tu madre y como entre amm (¬ ¬U) eso que importa. Sal de la cama y ustedes también – refiriéndose a las chicas desnudas en la cama.

- Saeko que crees que haces – se sentó Natsuki en la cama.

- He dicho que salgan – demando con mirada severa logrando que se helara la peliazul y las mujeres recogieran sus cosas y salieran corriendo de la habitación.

- Arrrg que demonios te pasa porque te apareces asi.

- Qué te pasa a ti… dos – dijo sorprendida señalando a las mujeres que habían salido huyendo.

- Si dos que tiene, tenía energía – contesto con sarcasmo – aparte estaba celebrando. Porque por si no lo sabias…

- Lo se… felicidades – suavizo la expresión de su rostro a una orgullo por su hija – no pude ir, pero lo vi en la TV.

- Ah… gracias – dijo sonriendo al ver que su madre cambiaba su semblante – aunque si querías felicitarme pudiste esperar a que durmiera un poco más no sabes lo cansada que acabe – volvió a poner un tono burlón.

- Y tú no sabes que existen enfermedades de transmisión sexual y embarazos no deseados – empleo el mismo tono irónico que su hija.

- Siii, pero tú no sabes que existe el preservativo.

- Jajaja en mis tiempos no eran tan comunes – bromeo y luego volvió a cambiar su expresión – necesito hablar contigo ponte algo de ropa te espero en la sala.

Queriendo o no se levantó, se vistió y salió del cuarto para ver que quería hablar sus madre. Saeko se mantuvo en silencio un momento mientras preparaba y serbia café para ella y su hija.

- De qué quieres hablar tan temprano – dijo Natsuki sorbiendo su café.

- Es medio día – respondió sentándose frente a su hija con una expresión seria en el rostro que hiso que la peliazul le prestara atención.

- Como sea, dime que se ofrece.

- Natsuki, lo que tengo que decirte es muy serio y quizá no sea importante para ti, pero lo es para mí.

- Oh vamos no seas dramática, que sucede.

- Estoy enferma Natsuki – la peliazul abrió los ojos como platos preocupada por lo que su madre le estaba diciendo – tengo **Miocardiopatía**, no te alarmes no es tan grave.

- Como que no es grave, si me lo vienes a decir es porque es grave y ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Si te lo digo hasta ahora es porque necesito tu ayuda y lo sé desde hace meses, pero te digo que no es grave, por fortuna se detectó a tiempo y con tratamiento estaré bien.

- Como que hace meses Saeko y porque no has tomado el tratamiento.

- Porque no puedo.

- Como que no puedes – hablaba molesta por el descuido de su madre.

- El tratamiento es de meses y tengo que salir del país. Si me voy quien se encargara de la empresa.

- Arrrg que importa la empresa.

- Ves a lo que me refiero a ti no te importa. La empresa no solo es nuestra Natsuki muchas personas dependen de ella. Muchos hogares y eso tú no lo ves.

- Bueno y que es lo que quieres decirme realmente, que para que tomes tu tratamiento yo me haga cargo de la empresa.

- No te obligare si no quieres Natsuki. Aparte eso no es todo.

- Todavía hay más.

- Tuvimos un problema y perdimos un fuerte capital. La única solución es un préstamo o… que venda – dijo eso ultimo con tristeza, Natsuki sabía que ese era el negocio que su familia habia sacado adelante desde generaciones atrás.

- Bueno pues has el préstamo.

- En eso estoy, pero son muchos millones y no quiero verlo con un banco, asi que estoy haciendo trato con las empresas Fujino.

- Buen entonces cual es el problema.

- Que Fujino me está poniendo algunas condiciones.

- ¿Qué condiciones? Acaso se quiere aprovechar de la situación.

- No en realidad quiere un nieto (¬ ¬U) jeje.

- QUEEE! A… espera a eso viniste NO, NOOO ni lo sueñes yo no voy a dejar que un mimado millonario me preñe – su cara era de horror solo de pensarlo – que quiebre la empresa… o véndela pero yo no voy…

- Calma Natsuki – la tranquilizaba Saeko colocando sus manos en los hombros de la peliazul que se habia levantado exaltada – Fujino no tiene un hijo, tiene una hija.

- Ah ¿una hija? Jajaja – se reía nerviosa, por un momento se habia asustado – jaa oye espera entonces lo que quieres es que yo… a… ya sabes embarace a la hija de ese señor.

- Básicamente – dijo afirmando.

- Uff jeje oye, oye pero que no me habías dicho que si se me ocurría andar dejando niños por el mundo me castrabas.

- Bueno pero la situación es diferente. Porque Fujino solo quiere que su hija se case y le dé un nieto.

- Aaah… QUEEE! Como que casarse Nooo

- "ahí va otra vez a hacer escándalo"

- Eso definitivamente no. Mejor vende la empresa.

- Como crees que la voy a vender Natsuki. Ves como no te importa lo que nos ha costado tanto a tu abuelo y a mí. Y a tu bisabuelo. Y a…

- Ya, ya, ya párale algún día tenías que dejar ir esa empresa y que mejor que ahora. Con la venta de la empresa y lo que yo te dé puedes vivir cómodamente.

- Hay si hasta cuando, hasta que te mates en esas motos.

- Bueno mis seguros son grandes asi que no quedaras desamparada.

- Deja de decir idioteces Natsuki, nada te cuesta ni siquiera será por mucho tiempo, hay clausulas.

- ¿clausulas?

- Si solo será un año, que es lo que me tardare en pagar el préstamo y después si quieren se pueden divorciar. Después de eso puedes seguir con tu vida. Vamos Natsuki no es para tanto – internamente Saeko rogaba porque su hija aceptara.

- A ver entonces lo que me estas pidiendo es que me haga cargo de la empresa mientras te vas a tomar tu tratamiento. Aparte me tengo que casar por un año y ese señor Fujino nos dará el préstamo para salvar la empresa. Aaah y tengo que embarazar a su hija.

- Si eso es todo. Solo será un año hija.

- Puff – suspiro dándose por vencida – está bien Saeko. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara tu tratamiento? – eso era lo que más le importaba, la salud de su madre – ¿un año?

- No solo unos meses. Cuando termine volveré para ayudarte con la empresa.

Saeko habia salido victoriosa del encuentro con su hija, se habia inventado lo de la enfermedad porque asi nada más porque si Natsuki no iba a aceptar el trato, en cambio pensando que su madre estaba enferma del corazón y que necesitaba un tratamiento y sobre todo no estresarse ni preocuparse sería un poco más accesible solo esperaba que todo funcionara, que al estar en la empresa se hiciera responsable y que se enamorara de la hija de su mejor amigo.

…

…

…

Mientras tanto en el santuario Ise de la prefectura de Mie.

- Asi que aquí estabas – grito una rubia a una castaña vestida con una **chihaya**, que se encontraba barriendo la entrada del templo.

- Ara pero si es Haruka – se sorprendió la castaña al verla – vienes a que te lea la fortuna (^_^)

- No digas tonterías Shizuru que rayos haces en este lugar y vestida asi.

- Bueno estoy aquí porque me entreno para ser una sacerdotisa.

- De verdad que estás loca. A mí no me engañas, porque no mejor en lugar de hacerte la inmaculada le dices a tu padre que si no quieres nada con el matrimonio y los hombre no es por el incidente de hace meses.

- Ya te dije que no Haruka, prefiero estar aquí la meditación y servir a los demás me ayuda. Aparte no puedo decepcionar a mi padre de esa manera, ya te lo he dicho.

- Mmmm como sea. Hablando de tu padre vine precisamente por él, bueno tu madre me mando iba a venir ella pero no quiso dejar a tu padre que está mal y me pidió el favor.

- Mal porque que le pasa a mi padre – pregunto asustada.

- La verdad no lo sé. Pero hace ya una semana que no va a trabajar. Eso fue todo lo que nos dijo Naomi – refiriéndose a la madre de la castaña – ahora que fui de visita con mi padre y me pidió que te buscara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Shizuru le pidió a Haruka que la esperara, entro al santuario y le explico a su maestra lo que ocurría por lo cual no podía seguir con su entrenamiento. Se disculpó con ella y el monje del santuario y partió con la rubia de vuelta a Tokio para ver a su padre, estaba tan asustada pensando que quizás habia enfermado y se sentía culpable al pensar que podía ser su culpa, por las decisiones que habia tomado.

- Padre – entro Shizuru preocupada a la habitación de su padre – que le ocurre me han dicho que está mal.

- Todo está mal hija, todo – decía el hombre al borde del llanto.

- Pero que ha pasado.

- Estamos en la ruina, lo voy a perder todo.

- Pero como que en la ruina, que ha ocurrido.

- Me han estafado, lo vamos a perder todo Shizuru.

- Tiene que haber una solución, tal vez un préstamo.

- La cantidad es muy grande hija, el banco me ha rechazado el préstamo.

- Ejem – carraspeo la madre de la castaña – porque no le dices cariño.

- Decirme que padre – pregunto la castaña, no me oculte nada.

- No, eso no tiene importancia.

- Porque no tiene importancia. Quiero saberlo todo.

- Hay una forma de salvar la empresa – intervino la madre – pero tu padre o quiere pedírtelo.

- Dígame padre si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, no dudare en hacerlo.

- Shizuru la única que puede ayudarme con un préstamo tan grande es mi amiga, Saeko Kuga. Pero a cambio me ha pedido un favor.

- Qué favor padre.

- Que contraigas nupcias con su heredero y que le des un nieto.

- Lo are.

- ¡QUE! "tan rápido acepto" – pensó Satoru.

- Si es por salvar nuestro patrimonio y el de nuestros trabajadores, aceptare aunque no quiera.

- De verdad arias eso cariño.

- Claro padre.

- Entonces no se diga más, con todo el dolor de mi corazón porque sé que no es lo quieres hablare con Kuga para que hagamos una reunión.

…

…

…

Los dos amigos se habían vuelto a reunir para hacer el contrato prenupcial con las cláusulas que habían acordado, que se consumara el matrimonio y si las cosas no funcionaban en un año sus hijas serian completamente libres de hacer lo que desearan. A la semana siguiente un banquete se preparaba en la mansión Fujino para presentar a las futuras novias. Habían decidido hacer algo íntimo para no levantar sospechas por parte de las dos involucradas, asi que solo habían sido invitados los Suzushiro amigos de los Fujino y Saeko habia invitado a su doctora de cabecera (de quien habia sido la idea de la enfermedad) y pareja sentimental Youko Sagisawa, pues se supone que solo es un negocio aunque los dos futuros consuegros estaban de maravilla y felices por la unión de sus hijas. La reunión habia sido acordada a las 7:00pm ya todos se encontraban en la gran sala de la mansión la única que no habia llegado era la Novia por supuesto no la novia anfitriona si no la otra. A Saeko casi se le reventaba la vena de la sien del coraje.

Ya cerca de la mansión Fujino iba a toda velocidad una Ducati999 deportiva de color negro. La peliazul iba que lanzaba maldiciones, se habia visto en la penosa necesidad por primera vez de parar un revolcón con una de sus fans cuando se dio cuenta de la hora. Paso el gran portón de entrada de la mansión y con un feroz rugido de su moto anuncio su llegada a la reunión.

- "Aparte de que llega tarde, llega en ese mounstro" – pensaba Saeko

Haciendo uso de su tosquedad con todo y casco puesto entro hasta la sala donde se encontraban los demás. Saeko no estaba mala del corazón pero en ese momento sintió que le daba un infarto. Todos estaban elegantemente vestidos para la ocasión y Natsuki se habia aparecido con unos vaqueros de mezclilla, botines negros de motociclista por encima de los vaqueros, una playera blanca y una cazadora de cuero negra y eso sin contar que no se habia quitado el casco, parecía todo un delincuente de la carretera o eso le pareció a Haruka que no evito decir "delincuente" en voz alta.

Shizuru por su lado portaba un elegante kimono violeta con detalles en dorado, sandalias a juego y su cabello completamente recogido sostenido por una peineta dorada. "un engreído" fue lo que pensó la castaña con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios. Pero esa sonrisa se borró y su cara fue de asombro cuando el engreído se quitó el casco dejando caer una lisa y sedosa cabellera azul y por su puesto dejándole ver que el engreído en realidad era una engreída.

- Natsuki van a dar las 8, porque llegas tan tarde – Saeko rogaba porque se le ocurriera lago creíble, esta primera impresión que estaba dando podía hacer que Satoru Fujino se arrepintiera de casar a su hija.

- Lo siento – dijo inclinándose para disculparse – pero estaba con unos patrocinadores y tuve que hacer una exhibición para convencerlos.

- Cierto he escuchado que eres corredora de la moto GP – dijo Satoru acercándose a la peliazul ofreciéndole la mano – soy Satoru Fujino.

- Es un verdadero gusto señor Fujino. Mis más sinceras disculpas a usted y a su familia, soy Natsuki Kuga – dijo con tanta educación que sorprendió a Saeko, de lo que no se dio cuenta es que en su asombro por el mal comportamiento de su hija se llevó la mano al pecho, acto del que se dio cuenta Natsuki y pensó que le causaría un mal a su madre si trataba de pasarse de arrogante.

- No te preocupes, el trabajo es el trabajo pasemos al comedor por favor.

La cena fue de lo más tranquila, en ese momento no se tocó para nada el tema de la boda y mucho menos el del "negocio" que se pensaba hacer. Al terminar todos volvieron a pasar a la sala, Saeko le hizo señas a su hija de que era el momento y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le paso una cajita, era obvio que la peliazul no se había tomado la molestia de comprar un anillo así que Saeko se encargó de ese detállate.

- Supongo que no compraste uno cierto.

- Te digo que salí tarde, no me dio tiempo.

- Bueno ya no importa. Y dime que te pareció tu futura esposa.

- Mmmm ¿no tiene una hija más atractiva? – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la castaña.

…

…

…

- Ejem bueno si me permites Satoru – tocando el hombro de su amigo – me gustaría anunciar el motivo de esta reunión.

- Adelante Saeko

- Señora Fujino, Satoru, mi hija y yo hemos venido hoy para pedirles la mano de su querida Shizuru en matrimonio – Natsuki se tomó de golpe la copa que sostenía y se acercó a la castaña.

- Si me lo permites - tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos. Al parecer sus ojos reflejaban franqueza o eso fue lo que pensó la castaña que estaba hipnotizada por la mirada de la peliazul, lo que no sabía era que Natsuki estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerles promesas a las mujeres y podía llegar a sonar tan sincera – me gustaría formar parte de tu vida. Shizuru Fujino me aceptarías en matrimonio.

...

...

...

- jajajaja eso le dijiste – decía muerto de risa un rubio, Yuichi Tate el mejor amigo de la peliazul.

- pues que querías tuve que hacerlo.

- Habría pagado por verte así.

- Urusai, deja de burlarte no sabes lo fastidioso que va a ser esto. Hasta creo que le guste a la mujer, diablos que fastidio.

- Bueno y que tal esta tu futura esposa jajajajaja futura esposa no lo puedo creer.

- Chsss ni me lo recuerdes no sé cómo le voy a hacer en la noche de bodas. Si la hubieras visto, no levantaría ni a un muerto.

- No sé si compadecerte amiga – palmeando su hombro – o reírme jajajajaja

- Chsss

- Mira lo que puedes hacer es tomarte una botella de sake y ya en el acto te imaginas a la mujer más buena que te hayas tirado.

- Crees que funcione.

- Jajaja no lo sé pero algo tienes que hacer.

- Solo espero que quede a la primera, no quiero tener que pasar por ese martirio dos veces.

- Pues sacrifícate toda la noche si es necesario.

...

...

...

- Shizuru – la llamaba su amiga pero la castaña no le hacia el menor caso estaba perdida en sus pensamientos observando el anillo que le había dado la peliazul – SHIZURUUU.

- Ara Haruka porque gritas.

- Te estoy hablando que flores quieres para la recepción.

- Rosas blancas.

- Estas pensando en la delincuente esa verdad.

- No es una delincuente Haruka, es muy linda no crees.

- A mí no me da buena espina, ya he escuchado de ella, es una famosa corredora y una mujeriega.

- Eso puede cambiar.

- Como sea al menos tiene un lado bueno, ya no tendrás que decirle a tu padre que te gustan las mujeres. Él te facilito el trabajo.

…

…

…

* * *

Las semanas acordadas para la boda pasaron rápido y el día esperado por unos felices consuegros llego. En su habitación Shizuru estaba igual de emocionada, aquella chica de tez pálida y hermosos ojos esmeraldas le habia robado el corazón, no podía haber tenido mejor suerte. La castaña habia utilizado como pretexto la agresión que sufrió hace más de 7 meses para encubrir el hecho de que no le agradaran los hombres, sabía que su padre soñaba con casarla, tener nietos y eso era algo que ella no podía hacer. Por unos días habia estado triste pensando que no tenía otra opción más que casarse con un millonario para salvar a su familia de banca rota, pero cuando el día del compromiso llego y se dio cuenta de que la persona con la que tenía que casarse era una mujer y que además esa mujer era infinitamente hermosa su corazón no cabía de alegría.

Por otra parte Natsuki habia tenido una salvaje despedida de soltera, su amigo Yuichi le habia conseguido todo un harem de chicas bellísimas con el motivo de animarla para cuando llegara el momento de su temible noche de bodas. Pues a diferencia de la castaña a Natsuki no le agradaba en lo más mínimo su futura esposa, según ella aquella mujer como le decía no era más que una mojigata sin chiste.

* * *

La **miocardiopatía** es una enfermedad del musculo cardiaco, es decir, el deterioro de la función del miocardio por cualquier razón. Aquellos con miocardiopatía están siempre en riesgo de sufrir un paro cardiaco súbito o inesperado

El vestido tradicional de una sacerdotisa o miko es una **_chihaya_**, que consiste en una hakama (falda dividida) de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un tabi.

* * *

jeje bueno gracias por leerlo y espero que haya sido de su agrado en un rato mas creo que actualizo xD, seran solo un par de capitulos mas... eso espero (¬ ¬U)

Ja ne n.n


	3. Capítulo 2: Noche de Boda

Hola de nuevo xD para empezar disculpen por el retraso por que dije que este fic lo actualizaria rapido peroooo... una de mis dos adorables hermanas (si como no ¬¬) rompio el display de mi laptop (TT TT) aun no se quien de ellas y pues se fue todo mi trabajo en los fics asi que por eso subo tan tarde y lo luego que o se que le pasaba a la pagina que no me dejaba subir puff... pero bueno ya sin mas bla bla bla aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo.

**hahahaha por cierto golpe avisa tiene contenido de caracter sexual bastante explicito y FUTA asi que si no es de su agrado no lo lean jeje... Dejen reviews porfis porfis con su opinión jeje porque es la primera vez que escribo algo asi (°/°)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** nicoli 3...** si Shizuru mojigata por ahora xD... has escuchado el dicho que dice "la mula no era arisca, los golpes la volvieron" jeje no se me ocurrio otra forma de explicarlo, mas adelante si habra un super cambiaso y SI Natsuki se va arrepentir.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Noche de boda

La ceremonia y recepción se llevó a cabo en la mansión de los Fujino todo el lugar había sido adornado con rosas blancas como quería Shizuru. Durante la ceremonia ella vistió un hermoso kimono blanco ceremonial llegaba hasta el suelo en una especie de cola. El maquillaje no era tan extravagante como debería según la tradición, era algo ligero y discreto y su cabello completamente recogido de lado y sostenido por una peineta azul zafiro. Natsuki por su parte no había sido tan tradicional llevaba un traje sastre para dama blanco y botines blancos de tacón, su cabello estaba suelto como de costumbre resaltando en contraste con su traje.

Durante toda la ceremonia Natsuki había sido amable con la castaña, inclusive durante la sesión de fotos se había acercado a ella tomándola de la cintura para posar. Pero al término de todo el show se había ido a recluir a la barra del bar que se instaló en el jardín de la mansión para empezar su tratamiento, iba por su tercera copa de wisky cuando apareció Saeko arrebatándole la copa.

- Que crees que haces.

- Que haces tú. Hoy es tu primera noche de casada y piensas embriagarte.

- Si y que. Solo agarro valor, el viejo quiere un nieto ¿no? – Decía con ironía – así que dame eso – le volvió a arrebatar la copa y se la bebió de un trago.

- Tampoco exageres Natsuki y ya deja eso – arrebatándole la botella – hoy se muda Shizuru contigo y no puedes estar ebria.

- Si lo que te preocupa es que no cumpla con mis obligaciones, no tienes porque se me da mejor en este estado y con ella créeme que lo necesito.

- No digas tonterías y compórtate que ahí viene el señor Fujino.

- Porque tan solas aquí.

- Le daba unos consejos a mi hija Satoru, ahora que empieza una nueva vida.

- Ya veo, entonces si me lo permites – rodeando a Natsuki por los hombros – déjame decirte que te llevas mi más grande tesoro Natsuki.

- "yo no me lo llevo, me lo dan" – pensaba la ojiverde.

- Espero que la hagas muy dichosa.

- Claro que sí señor Fujino "no sabe cuánto"

- Oh vamos dime Satoru ya eres mi nuera jajajaja... y dime tienes pensado llevar a Shizuru de luna de miel.

- Por ahora no lo creo Satoru, mi madre saldrá de viaje para tomar un tratamiento médico y yo me are cargo de la empresa, pero quizás después.

- Ya veo, me agrada que seas responsable con tus obligaciones hija.

- "es que no me queda de otra y mejor eso que ir de luna de miel con su tesoro" si las obligaciones son primero.

- No siempre pero en este caso ya que tu madre está enferma si lo es. Ya es un poco tarde a qué hora se irán tú y Shizuru tienen que salir antes que los invitados – a diferencia del día del compromiso en esta ocasión si habían invitado bastante gente.

- "sí que le urge el nieto (– . – U) " pues en cuanto Shizuru se termine de despedir.

- Jajajaja será mejor que la vallas a buscar o su madre jamás la soltara.

- Por supuesto, también aprovecharé para despedirme – y con eso último se alejó a donde estaban sus amigos.

- Valla realmente tu hija no parece una irresponsable como dices – le dijo a Saeko en cuanto Natsuki estuvo lejos – y no me habías dicho que estabas enferma.

- Eso es porque aún no la conoces bien y no estoy enferma es solo algo que me invente para que Natsuki aceptara estar al frente de la empresa por una temporada.

- Ya veo – dijo sin darle importancia.

- Aparte me sirve para tomarme unas vacaciones con Youko (n_n)

...

...

...

* * *

- Pero que cara traes Nat, en lugar de tu boda parece que estas en un velorio – comento una pelirroja de grandes atributos cuando Natsuki se acercó a ella y a su rubio amigo.

- Si es mi velorio – soltó con sorna.

- Uy aun te falta el entierro – bromeo el rubio palmeándole la espalda.

- Urusai.

- Porque eres tan grotesco Yuichi – se quejó la pelirroja – y no seas tan dramática Nat. Tu esposa a la que por cierto no nos has presentado (¬ ¬) parece muy linda... algo... recatada pero linda – Natsuki enarco una ceja ante el comentario.

- No me sorprende que su padre no la casara antes - volvió a decir el rubio con burla.

- No, es solo que no es el tipo de mujer a la que estas acostumbrada.

- Jaa pero para nada es el tipo de mujer que me gusta – dijo con fastidio.

- Por cierto – dijo Yuichi rodeándola con un brazo por el cuello y alejándola de la pelirroja – te traje esto, lo pones abajo de la almohada y cuando estés de misionero la sacas para inspírate– le entrego la foto de una mujer en paños menores.

- De verdad que ustedes son unos depravados – los sorprendió la pelirroja y les arrebato la foto – no se te ocurra hacer algo tan desagradable Natsuki.

- Si okasan. Ya mejor me voy, mientras más rápido pase esto mejor.

...

...

...

* * *

Natsuki se dio la vuelta y los dejo discutiendo sobre los malos hábitos de los amigos. Como si de una sentencia de muerte se tratara la ojiverde atravesaba lentamente el salón en dirección a su, ahora esposa. Shizuru no era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba a Natsuki o más bien ninguna mujer que pretendiera algo serio era el tipo de la corredora, la castaña es ese tipo de mujer educada que sonríe solo por compromiso y eso era algo que Natsuki había descubierto a primera vista, solo la había visto dos veces, una durante su compromiso que es cuando aún con el casco puesto la contemplo de arriba abajo dándose cuenta de ese detalle, lo cual la ojiverde consideraba que era muy hipócrita de su parte y por otro lado su forma de vestir era muy poco atractivo a su parecer y la segunda era ese día. En otras circunstancias Nat no habría dudado en tener un encuentro de carácter sexual con esa castaña ojirubi, pero como esta no era una circunstancia cualquiera le parecía completamente un sacrificio.

- Shizuru – la llamo al fin llegando a su lado donde se encontraba con su madre y otros invitados – creo que es hora de irnos.

- Por supuesto – respondió con una típica sonrisa, pero sin mirarla a ella en realidad sonreía a los demás y ocultaba el rostro a aquella que había acelerado su corazón cuando la menciono.

La castaña se despidió de su madre, sus amigos y de su padre y su suegra que ya se habían acercado. Con esa sonrisa ensayada que irritaba a la ojiverde se despidió de casi todos los presentes y abordo un modesto camaro azul eléctrico ayudada por su esposa que a la vista de todos parecía todo un caballero.

El viaje fue un poco largo desde Tokio hasta Chiba, ambas habían permanecido en silencio todo el viaje. Un silencio incómodo para Shizuru, quería preguntarle tantas cosas a la ojiverde pero no se atrevía y Natsuki por su parte no tenía el más mínimo interés de hablarle. Algo que no paso desapercibido para la castaña, y como no notarlo, es que Natsuki bebía a cada rato de una licorera que llevaba lo cual la llevo a pensar que tal vez la peliazul tenía algún problema con el alcohol porque de otra forma no entendía como se atrevía a beber mientras manejaba. Su nerviosismo aumento cuando entraron al estacionamiento subterráneo de un complejo departamental que a simple vista se veía lujoso. Sus nervios no eran otra cosa más que el hecho de que era su primera noche con su esposa y no tenía la menor idea de que iba a hacer. Claro sabía que obviamente tenían que consumar su matrimonio pero eso era lo que justamente no sabía cómo hacer. Natsuki bajo del auto y lo rodeo para abrirle, cuando estuvo afuera la ojiverde saco sus maletas del auto y le indico que la siguiera al ascensor, antes de seguir a su piso se detuvieron en la planta baja donde había una especie de recepción y por supuesto el encargado del edificio. Natsuki la presento con él porque obviamente la vería muy seguido por ahí y también le explico a Shizuru que habían dos entradas al edificio, una era la del estacionamiento subterráneo y otra la que tenían frente a ellas en la recepción. Luego de aquello le volvió a indicar que subieran al ascensor y así llegaron al piso 5 que era el hogar de la ojiverde.

- Bueno bienvenida – le dijo aun afuera.

- Gracias – respondió tímida – ah Na-Natsuki ¿hay escaleras de emergencia?

- Si están ahí – dijo señalando al fondo del pasillo después del ascensor – porque.

- Es que – dudo en decirle – no me gustan los ascensores o los lugares cerrados.

- "genial aparte de todo claustrofóbica" debiste decirme hubiéramos subido por las escaleras si querías.

- Ara – ese amable gesto la cautivo - no era necesario ya que no venía sola – le sonrió amable y sin facetas algo que no se esperaba Natsuki – solo preguntaba porque me será útil más adelante.

- De acuerdo.

Al entrar al departamento alguien las esperaba cerca de la puerta una mujer de cabellos entre rosáceos y plateados por la edad y usando un uniforme de mucama. Natsuki le sonrió al verla y la llamo con respeto por el nombre de Fumi.

- Señora Fumi le presento a Shizuru Fujino a partir de hoy ella estará viviendo con nosotras – la forma en la que la había presentado había sorprendido a la castaña. Natsuki ni siquiera le había dicho que era su esposa – a partir de ahora deberás ayudarla y obedecerla como si de mí se tratara de acuerdo – bueno eso había sonado diferente.

- Es un placer señora Kuga – dijo la mujer muy amable refiriéndose a Shizuru la cual se había sorprendido por el título pero no lo demostró solo le dedico una de esas sonrisas ensayadas – sea bienvenida y cuente conmigo para lo que necesite.

- Okini Fumi-san.

Después de las presentaciones la mucama se retiró dejándolas a solas.

- Te mostrare el departamento – dijo como si nada la ojiverde, se dio la vuelta y Shizuru la siguió, toda la pequeña conversación con la señora Fumi había sido en el recibidor del departamento, avanzaron un par de metros hacia la sala y de ahí Natsuki le dio un corto recorrido por el lugar mostrándole la sala, la cocina, al fondo de esta había un pequeño corredor que daba a la habitación de la señora Fumi, el comedor, una estancia que era una especie de despacho pero que Natsuki jamás ocupaba y una terraza con vista a la playa de Onjyuku. El departamento era bastante grade y espacioso como una casa solo que en el 5to piso de un edificio.

- Y por último – dijo señalando un pasillo a unos metros de la sala – aquí están las habitaciones – rápido fue por las maletas de la castaña que aún estaba en el recibidor – esta será la tuya, es la más grande y tiene vista a la playa, antes era mía pero me cambie.

- Espera no entiendo Natsuki – se quedó un momento dubitativa – n-no compartiremos habitación.

- Claro que no – dijo seria – este matrimonio es solo un negocio que tenemos que llevar por un año – lo dijo como si no pasara nada dando por hecho que Shizuru conocía los términos del matrimonio y claro que los conocía, pero los términos que le había dado su padre, así que no pudo evitar sentirse fatal cuando Natsuki prácticamente le dijo que la había comprado y por supuesto que la ojiverde pensaba que era al revés.

- Tienes razón, es sólo un negocio – sonrió tratando de esconder la profunda tristeza que estaba sintiendo. Por un momento llego a pensar que las cosas podrían funcionar entre ellas.

- Claro así que no te preocupes yo no te exigiré nada a ti, así como espero tu no me exijas nada a mí. Delante de todos seremos un matrimonio. Pero por fuera tu puedes seguir con tu vida y yo con la mía.

- Entiendo – contesto resignada con la misma expresión amable. Desde su punto de vista Natsuki no había comprado realmente una esposa, más bien sólo había firmado un papel como cualquier otro negocio – entonces si no te importa me retiro.

Molesta por la bajeza de la ojiverde pero sin mostrarlo entro a su nueva habitación, la que sería su cárcel durante todo un año. "Pero que tonta fui al pensar que esa persona por ser mujer iba a ser diferente, claro que no lo es completamente lo que me lleva a pensar... ¿que pasara con la noche de bodas?" Pensó sonrojándose, tanto que se había quebrado la cabeza estos últimos días al pensar que tendría que retozar con al quien a quien apenas conocía, claro que el hecho de que fuera mujer de cierta forma la reconfortaba e inclusive le hacía ilusión. Ya con las ideas más o menos claras saco una yukata de su maleta, entro al baño a asearse y prepararse para dormir.

Mientras Natsuki en su mini bar se servía una copa de Wisky "pero que creía, que me iba a comprar completamente para tenerme a su disposición, ni que estuviera buena. Arrrg eso me recuerda que tengo que cumplir con esa parte del contrato" sin más remedio Natsuki tomo dos copas más de golpe y se fue directo al cuarto de la castaña "Mai debió dejarme esa foto que me estaba dando Yuichi" entro y no la encontró a la vista pero escucho la regadera encendida así que se dio cuenta que estaba en la ducha. "Mmmm aunque ella no me dijo que tenía que ser ahora mismo, ni siquiera lo menciono... ash tampoco es cuando ella quiera"

...

...

...

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

* * *

Shizuru dio un pequeño brinco cuando salió del baño, traía la cabeza gacha mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla así que al levantar la vista se asustó al ver sentada en la orilla de la cama a la causante de sus tristezas.

- Ara se te olvido algo Natsuki.

- Ah... no yo... ya sabes porque estoy aquí – a Shizuru se le fueron los colores del rostro cuando escucho eso – e tto... iré a bañarme "digo ya que tú te bañaste"

Natsuki pasó a su lado sin mirarla entrando al que antes fuese su baño. Mientras la castaña aun en shock y sin saber que hacer se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde antes estuviera Natsuki, ahí permaneció inmóvil hasta que escucho como se abría la puerta del baño volteando a ver enseguida a la peliazul que salía. Su expresión no fue otra más que asombro estaba segura que podía babear en cualquier momento, Natsuki estaba saliendo del baño con solo la camisa manga larga que llevaba desde la boda con todos los botones abiertos dejando a la vista un abdomen bien defino para nada tosco ni mucho menos masculino, sus pechos estaban perfectamente cubiertos por la camisa dejando ver solo su valle, a simple vista se podía apreciar que no eran de gran tamaño pero tampoco parecían pectorales, se lograba observar su redondeada forma. La vista de la castaña fue bajando notando enseguida un sexy bóxer negro, detuvo su vista en la entrepierna de la ojiverde y no noto nada fuera de lo normal "como lo oculta, o acaso no es tan grande" pensó un momento, su vista siguió su recorrido hacia esas perfectas y torneadas piernas. Por fortuna para ella la ojiverde no se dio cuenta del escaneo ya que iba con la cabeza gacha secando su cabello como lo hiciera la castaña anteriormente y antes de que levantara la mirada Shizuru ya la había desviado.

- Quieres que apague la luz – le pregunto Natsuki deseando que le dijera que sí, no es que le gustara hacerlo a oscuras pero tratándose de una mujer con quien no deseaba estar era una buena opción.

- S-sí, si tú quieres – ni dos veces le dijo y ya lo había hecho, suspiro sin que lo viera Shizuru y se sentó a su lado – quizás deberíamos... no se... después – dijo nerviosa e intento levantarse de la cama pero Natsuki la tomo rápido del brazo.

- "después ni que estuviera loca, yo quiero terminar esto ya" ahora – contesto jalándola fuerte haciendo que cayera en la cama – terminemos esto ya.

Quedando Shizuru de espalda sobre la cama Natsuki se subió sobre ella tomándola de las muñecas y llevándolas arriba de su cabeza.

Natsuki... q-que haces – pregunto sorprendida la castaña trato de ver a su alrededor pero estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver con claridad a la ojiverde, no podía verla pero sintió claramente cuando ella se fue inclinando hasta rozar con el aliento su cuello. Sintió como si una corriente le recorriera todo el cuerpo con ese simple contacto como si de un toque eléctrico se tratara, lo primero que le paso por la mente a Shizuru era que si con su simple aliento la estremecía tanto que pasaría cuando la tocara.

- "vamos Kuga piensa en alguien... Irina... "

Se acercó más al cuello de la castaña y poso sus labios sobre el sin hacer ningún movimiento.

- "ya se Aoi oh si esa chica..."

Movió levemente los labios en su cuello teniendo completamente inmóvil a la castaña que no sabía qué hacer.

- "no, no ella no también es castaña... claro que el cabello es más oscuro"

Retrocedió su rostro despegando sus labios, hasta ese momento Natsuki no se había dado cuenta de cómo se encontraba Shizuru por estar perdida en sus estúpidos pensamientos.

- "que tal Na..."

Se levantó de golpe al notar el rumbo que iban a tomar sus pensamientos.

- "claro que no idiota" – se reprochaba a sí misma – "como se te ocurre siquiera pensar en ella"

Estaba a punto de quitarse de encima de la castaña enojada por sus propios pensamientos cuando enfoco su vista. Quizás Shizuru no podía ver bien en la obscuridad pero Natsuki que había pasado tanto tiempo en ese lugar y que en sus momentos a solas era fanática a la oscuridad lo hacía a la perfección y además de todo le sumamos la poca luz de la luna que se cuela por las cortinas translúcidas de la ventana, claro que podía ver bien por supuesto que podía hacerlo y lo que veía la dejo estupefacta. Shizuru la miraba con vergüenza y deseo al mismo tiempo sus mejillas estaban tan encendidas como sus brillantes orbes escarlatas que helaron la piel de la ojiverde, a la tenue luz de la luna su piel blanquecina se veía suave y delicada, sintiendo su sangre arder en ese momento, se olvidó en ese instante de lo que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza dando paso a algo que no creyó que sentiría por esa mujer. Deseo.

- "q-que lindo se ve el carmín en sus mejillas... hahaha por favor que estás pensando Kuga. Puff pero es que combina tanto con su mirada escarlata" – un debate interno se traía Natsuki en mente mientras Shizuru está igual de perdida pero a diferencia de Natsuki ella solo podía ver y perderse en un mar de brillantes esmeraldas sintiendo sus mejillas arder no sabía cómo reaccionar, que debería decir no podía hacer ningún movimiento ni siquiera cuando vio como ese brillo esmeralda se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Se quedó tal cual estaba desde hace varios minutos, inmóvil. A pesar de que sentía como unos suaves labios se movían sobre los suyos buscando el acceso a las profundidades de su boca. Tal vez no podía contestar el beso pero algo en su fuero interno le decía que no se quedara tan inmóvil o esa cálida sensación en sus labios desaparecería. Hacía ya algunos segundos que no sentía que aquellas toscas manos del principio le sostuvieran las suyas así que con un poco de duda coloco sus manos temblorosas alrededor del cuello de Natsuki

- "que ricos y deliciosos son" – pensaba Natsuki. Aquella acción fue invitación suficiente para la ojiverde que comenzó a mover más sus labios contra los de ella lamiendo, succionando y dando leves mordidas. En cuanto Shizuru cedió a sus besos dándole paso al interior de su boca Natsuki aprovecho para meter su lengua y comenzar a frotarla levemente con la de ella. La castaña comenzó a responder el gesto aunque fuera de forma torpe, ante aquello la ojiverde guio sus labios y sus lenguas comprendiendo que tal vez la castaña no tenía tanta experiencia y claro que no la tenía pues nunca antes había probado unos labios y menos unos tan hambrientos como los de la ojiverde.

Las manos de Natsuki comenzaron a pasearse por la cintura y las caderas de Shizuru sintiendo que esa yukata que traía era demasiado estorbosa. Dejo un momento sus labios y se levantó lo suficiente para poder verla, otra vez ese cruce de miradas las hizo perderse unos instantes, las mejillas de Shizuru seguían teñidas de carmín y se incrementó más al sentir la mirada de la ojiverde sobre ella y sus diestras manos abrir poco a poco la única prenda que llevaba encima, se tensó al recordar que al salir del baño solo se colocó la yukata encima en cuanto Natsuki la abriera dejaría expuesto su cuerpo. Por alguna extraña razón que no logro comprender y tampoco le importaba mucho en esos momentos tomo las solapas de la camisa de la ojiverde y la abrió completamente echándola atrás, por un instante lo único que le paso por la cabeza es que si la iba a exponer entonces ella también lo aria.

Un ligero gruñido pero no de coraje si no de excitación salió de los labios de la ojiverde en el momento en el que Shizuru le arrebato la prenda con lujuria. Lujuria fue lo que vio en sus ojos escarlatas cuando su femineidad quedo expuesta ante ella. Habiendo hecho aquello Natsuki no demoro más, también sus ojos reflejaban la lujuria que sentía en esos momentos, de forma salvaje bajo la parte superior de su yukata dejándola hasta su cintura deleitando su vista con tan hermoso par de montañas una tez blanca y a simple vista tersa, un par de antojables pezones rosas deleitaban su vista no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior de solo imaginarse su textura y su sabor.

Natsuki rodeo por la cintura a Shizuru y con fuerza la levantó acomodándola completamente sobre la cama ya que estaban aún en la orilla, interpuso una de sus piernas entre las de Shizuru abriéndolas para poder acomodarse, una vez que estuvo en medio pego su cuerpo al de la castaña juntando sus pelvis y sus labios se volvieron a apoderar de los de ella en un fiero beso, Shizuru apretó sus piernas a las caderas de la ojiverde y rodeo nuevamente su cuello para sentirla más cerca. La ojiverde comenzó un ligero movimiento de vaivén y recargo su peso en su antebrazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha acaricio y apretó un muslo de la castaña subiéndolo más hasta llevarlo a su cintura para frotarse más contra ella. Shizuru sentía su piel arder por donde las manos de Natsuki pasaban su respiración era más agitada y su temperatura subía a cada momento, separo un poco sus labios de los de la ojiverde para tomar aire pero no demasiado, volvió a retomar el beso tomando el labio inferior de Natsuki entre los suyos succionando y mordiéndolo a como el instinto le dictaba, sus manos comenzaron a vagar por la espalda y la cintura de Natsuki encendiendo su piel a su paso. Como si de una mecha encendida se tratara una corriente paso por el interior de la ojiverde juntando toda su energía en su entrepierna, un bulto que no pasó desapercibido para Shizuru comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más grande y más duro a medida que frotaba su miembro con su intimidad, sin saber porque subió ambas piernas enredándolas en la cintura de Natsuki dándole una mejor posición para restregarse contra ella. Los labios de Natsuki cambiaron de rumbo pasando por la mandíbula de la castaña hasta su cuello.

- "que piel más suave, huele y se siente como un durazno... ¿qué sabor tiene?" – se preguntó Natsuki llevando su boca hasta el cuello de la castaña comenzando a dar húmedos y hambrientos besos – "pero que delicia"

- Aaah – la castaña dejo salir un leve gemido de su boca – mmmm – apretó sus labios para no dejar escapar los sonidos que sin que ella quisiera comenzaban a formarse.

Shizuru giro su rostro a un lado dándole más acceso a la boca de Natsuki que no demoro en lamer toda la zona, su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula todo lo besaba, lamia y mordisqueaba los gemidos de Shizuru eran cada vez más seguidos y más intensos poniendo todo su cuerpo ardiente de solo escucharla, quería oírla más quería darle más placer, descendió sus besos hasta sus senos donde sin pensarlo mucho se apodero enseguida de un pezón rosado chupando de el como si se lo fueran a quitar, con su mano libre empezó a masajear a su gemelo dándole leves apretones y tomando entre ratos su pezón entre sus deseos pulgar e índice pellizcándolo suavemente, después de besar todo su seno el que tenía en la boca paso al otro para darle el mismo trato y dejarlo tan duro y erecto como el primero.

Shizuru se retorcía literalmente bajo la ojiverde arqueaba su espalda de tanto placer sus manos vagaban por todo el cuerpo de Natsuki apretando ligeramente su piel a su paso, quería tocar tanto como pudiera de ella, ambas manos llegaron hasta su espalda baja y se detuvieron en el borde de su bóxer, Natsuki seguía entretenida besando sus pechos y no rompía el ritmo de sus caderas contra las de ella.

- Oh Natsu – soltó con voz sensual metiendo sus manos entre sus bóxer y poniéndolas sobre sus pompas apretándolas contra ella.

- Aaaah – soltó un momento el pezón erecto de su boca para gemir – que bien se siente – hablo con voz ronca frotándose mas contra ella cuando sintió aquel apretón en su trasero que junto más sus intimidades, la yukata de Shizuru se había removido del lugar intimo con tanto movimiento que Natsuki pudo sentir su propio bóxer humedecerse con los fluidos de su amante – que húmeda y tibia estas.

Comenzó a bajar más sus besos al tiempo que la despojaba por completo de la estorbosa yukata, una estela de besos húmedos dejo a su paso desde sus pechos, su abdomen, introdujo su lengua en su ombligo jugando ahí un rato y siguió bajando hasta tener frente a su rostro su intimidad. Se relamió los labios al verla tan húmeda paso ambos brazos por debajo de sus piernas dejando sus manos sobre su entrepierna y haciendo que abriera más las piernas. Con una tortuosa lentitud comenzó a dar besos y mordidas donde estaban sus manos dirigiéndose despacio hacia el manjar de labios rojizos frente a ella, con la punta de su lengua comenzó separar sus labios mayores lamiendo a su paso aquel delicioso néctar que salía de su interior, movió una de sus manos para utilizar dos de sus dedos y mantener separados sus labios mayores, con su lengua comenzó a remover sus pliegues saboreando toda su intimidad dibujaba ochos y movía con maestría su lengua, daba lengüetazos largos desde la entrada de su vagina hasta el pequeño botón que comenzaba a erectarse.

- ah... ah... ah... aaah – gemía Shizuru ya no podía retenerlos, coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de la ojiverde en un intento de impedirle que se moviera de ahí.

Natsuki seguía con su labor había tomado sin compasión el clítoris de la castaña chupándolo como un dulce, succionándolo dándole ligeras mordidas, moviendo rápido su lengua de arriba abajo sobre él.

- Aaaah – arqueo su espalda y soltó un fuerte gemido al llegar a su primer orgasmo, los fluidos en su intimidad aumentaron y Natsuki no los desaprovecho y bebió de ellos. Subió nuevamente sobre ella besando cuanto podía a su paso, llego hasta su cuello y se detuvo un rato ahí besándola con frenesí.

- Que rico sabor tienes Shizuru – la castaña al oír aquello tomo su rostro entre sus manos y viendo fijamente sus ojos esmeraldas se apodero con fuerza de sus labios sintiendo su propio sabor en ellos.

- Y en tus labios sabe mejor – dijo sonriéndole y volviendo a besarla, la ojiverde no supo en que momento Shizuru ya le había dado la vuelta y estaba a horcajadas sobre ella, soltó sus labios y se pasó a su cuello bajando sus besos hasta llegar a su pequeños senos, con dulzura comenzó a besarlos arrancando esta vez ella los gemidos a Natsuki. Con ambas manos los acariciaba y los besaba alternadamente, bajo un poco más sus besos y llego hasta aquel lindo abdomen que había llamado su atención besándolo por cada una de sus tonificadas líneas. Natsuki volvió a tomar el control de la situación ya que aunque lo disfrutaba no le gustaba estar abajo mucho tiempo. La coloco de costado para que ninguna de las dos se sintiera en desventaja y mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la castaña comenzó a llevar su mano hasta su intimidad, levanto la pierna de Shizuru y la puso sobre su cadera para tener más espacio despacio, deslizo dos de sus dedos por sus pliegues y comenzó a masajear la zona pasaba sus dedos de arriba abajo y moviéndolos en círculos alrededor de su entrada y de su clítoris. Shizuru no quiso perder el tiempo y volvió a meter su mano entre sus bóxer esta vez tomando su pene para comenzar a masturbarlo. Ambas respiraban agitadas y sus gemidos sonaban en toda la habitación Natsuki apresuro el paso y movió con más rapidez sus dedos en el clítoris de la castaña llevándola casi al clímax, por su lado Shizuru también aumento la velocidad de su mano subiendo y bajando rápidamente y apretando el pene de la ojiverde en su mano.

- Ah... ah... ah...

Las dos gemían al unísono cerca de su orgasmo dando un último grito de placer cuando ambas llegaron, Shizuru se llevó la mano con la que la había masturbado a su boca para probar las pequeñas manchas de semen que Natsuki dejo en ella. Después de que Shizuru limpiara su mano completamente ante la mirada lasciva de Natsuki esta se apodero de sus labios en un fiero beso degustando su propio sabor. La giro para quedar parte de su cuerpo sobre Shizuru y con su mano aun en su intimidad tanteo la entrada de su vagina con su dedo índice y lentamente fue introduciéndolo en ella, con sus labios y lenguas aun en una lucha Shizuru dio un pequeño respingo ante la intromisión apretando fuerte sus paredes vaginales y dificultándole el acceso a la ojiverde. Poco a poco con las caricias fue cediendo paso relajándose y aunque la sentía estrecha Natsuki continuo moviendo su dedo dentro de ella metiéndolo y sacándolo cada vez más rápido.

Shizuru gemía al sentirla dentro, su espalda se arqueaba y sus manos tocaban todo a su paso, se sentía tan excitada, tan húmeda y tan feliz porque Natsuki era dulce y amable con ella, quería más quería sentirla más, nuevamente poso su mano en el borde del bóxer de Natsuki y comenzó a deslizarlo piernas abajo. La ojiverde al sentir eso comprendió que Shizuru ya estaba lista para recibir algo más grande en su interior, saco su dedo de su vagina y se puso de rodillas frente a ella para terminar de sacar su bóxer y acomodarse para lo que seguía. Los ojos de Shizuru se abrieron como platos cuando vio el pene erecto y grande de Natsuki, tan firme y tan duro.

- Hay por kami me va a doler – dijo sin reparo y sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta, Natsuki sonrió ante el comentario y se acercó a ella ubicándose entre sus piernas. Se acercó a su rostro y la beso con ternura, hasta ella misma se sorprendió de lo que acababa de hacer, pero no lo podía evitar algo le pasaba con esa ojirubi que la tenía endiosada.

- No te preocupes, seré cuidadosa – le susurro para tranquilizarla y deposito otro tierno beso en sus labios.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto sonrojada y abrazándola por el cuello.

- Claro – cambio sus besos a su cuello – en menos de lo que piensas lo estarás gozando.

Continuo besando su cuello y sus labios mientras con su mano guiaba su pene, puso la punta de su gran miembro en su intimidad y comenzó a frotar con su cabeza menor su clítoris y su entrada. Shizuru gimió y su rostro fue de placer cuando sintió aquello.

- No pierdas esa sensación... relájate – con eso ultimo puso la punta de su pene en la entrada de su vagina y empujo despacio hacia su interior, su mueca de placer cambio a una de dolor cuando sintió que el miembro se abría paso adentro de ella – no aprietes mucho, no todavía – sonrió y la beso nuevamente con ternura, llevo su mano a su sexo y con sus dedos comenzó a frotar su clítoris como lo hiciera antes, eso le causo placer a la castaña y profundizó más el beso que le daba Natsuki mientras sus manos apretaban fuerte su espalda. De una vez que noto que Shizuru se relajaba continuo su camino penetrándola por completo. Retiro su mano de su clítoris y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con ambas manos y su boca no cesaba de dar besos por donde pudiera, Shizuru había clavado sus uñas en su espalda al sentirla completamente adentro y su boca también daba besos por donde podía.

Después de varios besos y caricias echo su cadera hacia atrás retirando a la mitad su pene de su interior y antes de que Shizuru se diera cuenta se lo clavo de nuevo causando estremecimiento en la castaña, movió despacio su cadera en forma circular meneándose para que se acostumbra a tenerla adentro.

La expresión de dolor ya se había ido del rostro de Shizuru dando paso a una de placer en cuanto Natsuki lo noto retiro su miembro por completo dejando solo la punta en su entrada, Shizuru volteo a verla confusa, porque cuando se acostumbraba y ya no sentía molestia se lo sacaba, la ojiverde se acercó a tomar un beso de sus labios y en medio de ese beso se lo volvió a meter por completo y con fuerza.

- Mmmm – un gemido se ahogó en sus bocas por parte de ambas. Ya sin más recato Natsuki se empezó a mover en su interior de adentro hacia afuera y meneando sus caderas en forma circular. Shizuru envolvió sus piernas a su cintura por instinto al querer sentirla más adentro. Natsuki tomo fuerza en sus manos y comenzó a envestirla cada vez con más fuerza y con más rapidez entrando y saliendo de su interior a un ritmo cadencioso. Entre besos y gemidos, mordidas y arañazos ambas se acercaban al orgasmo esta vez más grade que el anterior.

- Oh Nat... mmmm Nat

- ah... ah... aaah... Shizuru ah...

- mas Natsuki aaah... más rápido

- Jee como ordene – acelero el ritmo y la fuerza de sus envestidas, el sonido de sus fluidos cada que entraba y salía se hacía más fuerte también.

- aaah... aaaah Nat... su... kiii...

- oh kami sii que rico me aprietas y que caliente estas.

- aaaaaahhh – la castaña dio un fuerte grito al llegar a la cima, sentía sus fluidos aumentar saliendo de su interior mientras Natsuki aun metía y sacaba su pene con rapidez.

- aaaaaahhh – esta vez fue la ojiverde quien llego con un fuerte gemido viniéndose en el interior de Shizuru.

Aun podían sentir ambas los espasmos de su orgasmo las paredes vaginales de la castaña todavía apresaban con fuerza el pene de Natsuki. Se quedaron unos momentos así Shizuru aun la rodeaba con sus piernas y Natsuki no tenía la menor intención de salir de su vagina, trababan de acompasar su respiración y por lo visto también trataban de retomar el momento porque sus labios ya se habían buscado y encontrado en un fiero beso.

* * *

...

...

...

hahahaha espero que les haya gustado el capítulo GRACIAS por leerlo y gracias a todas esas personitas que me dejaron sus reviews porque me motiban a seguir escribiendo...

Sango-chan

danny

wolf-sama

fer

SupAcooLEX

nicoli 3

Rosalie374

Reira AX

ryofu housenii

kimie12

y a todos los Aninomos GRACIAS

mmmm creo que si se alargara un poquitin dos o tres capitulos mas porque si se volo mi imaginación... igual y si me tardo un par de dias en actualizar porque estoy escribiendo desde mi tablet y es un poco complicado u.u pero tratare que no sea mas de dos dias (^_^U)

Ja ne n.n


End file.
